bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial 006
Summary Trial 006 was released in July 2015, featuring the last of the Four Fallen Gods, Afla Dilith. This Trial included interesting HP thresholds, such as targeting units with the highest or lowest stats. There's quite a bit of memorization involved in this trial because of this. Interestingly enough, Afla Dilith is the second of the Mock Units to change elements and the fourth enemy in the game to do so (first was Grahdens, second was Mistzug, third was Lucius). As for this trial, it was a seldom trial. Not too hard, but not too easy either. If you play the trial right, you will be successful. If you are on this page, I assume that you've read the Wiki guide on Trial 006. If not, head over to the Trial 006 page! Squad 1: Typical Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 / Cure x10 * Revive Light x2 / Hero Crystal x1 * Crescent Dew x2 I was in discussion with Kite (aka User:JackFrost0331) about how we went about with our squad setups and they seem to be quite similar. Let me explain. Oguro is used as the lead to generate BB gauges when attacked. This can also be stacked with Kikuri's SBB, making the BB gauging a lot easier. As for Oguro being a unit himself, he is used for his infinite SBB attack which can help focus on Afla Dilith when attempting to get his HP from above 70% to below 50% before killing Zurg. As a substitute, you can use Grahdens as an alternative as he boosts all stats by 35%. However, keep in mind that Afla Dilith can switch elements, causing Grahdens's Light and Dark mitigation to become useless until Afla Dilith switches back to Dark. Additionally, because Grahdens adds Light to attacks, Zurg will be receiving more damage. This could be detrimental if you are not gauging Afla Dilith's HP well as he needs to be below 50% before you can safely kill Zurg. Griel is used as the lead to prevent status ailments. You will need this in order for Elimo's BB gauge momentum to keep going whenever she's attacked. This is why Oguro's Leader Skill and Kikuri's SBB buff are so useful in this Trial so Elimo can get even her SBB every turn. Even though Griel is used as a lead in this setup, your squad is still susceptible to stat down debuffs, like Atk Down, Def Down, and Rec Down. That is why Elimo is there. Not only that, because there is high HC drop resistance in this Trial, Elimo is needed for her healing as HC drops aren't enough to cover the amount of damage your units will be receiving. Quaid is used for adding the four base elements to attacks, allowing you to deal more damage to Afla Dilith and his element switches. If you equip him with Spirit Tiara, Quaid will have the highest stats, allowing you to guard him safely on the turns in which Afla Dilith casts his ultimate attack. Selena is there to use the HoT buff, which will help heal back the damage you receive from Afla Dilith's DoT debuff. Squad 2: F2P Friendly Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x3 / Hero Crystal x1 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 There is a lot of RNG involved for this to work. I used Grahdens while testing this, but Owen would work better since he's easier to obtain than Grahdens. Grahdens's Grand Quest can be hard to clear with just F2P units so Owen is used since he can be obtained by completing RC5, which is not hard if you're paired up with good players. However, this is in the future, so this squad won't be viable to use until Owen comes out. Owen is used as the lead to boost all parameters by 35%. This gives enough bulk for the squad to survive with. His critical rate can come in handy for units to deal more damage as well. Elimo is the lead and the main mitigator. Not only does she provide mitigation, she also provides the best Def buff in the game: 140%. Sola and Madia serve as elemental coverage units and BB utility units. You need Elimo's BB up every turn or you are going to have to guard on turns where Elimo's BB isn't up. Selena and Magress are there for the high Drop Checks on their normal attacks. Thanks to those, Sola and Madia can get their SBB up faster. Selena also helps to negate the DoT debuff from Afla Dilith and Magress helps to endure Endless very well. This F2P squad took a while, but as long as you follow the guides, you should be fine. It might be very tough to accomplish, but with the right skills and techniques, it's definitely possible to defeat Afla Dilith with a F2P squad. Squad 3: Mono-Dark Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Holy Flute x3 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 Afraid of Afla Dilith's element switches? Use a mono-Dark team! Because Afla Dilith switches to any of the elements other than Light, a Dark team will guarantee that the team won't be taking any strong damage from Afla Dilith. Double Grah leads are essential as it beefs up their survivability aspects. Kikuri is used as a "BB gauge when attacked" buffer to generate BB gauge momentum. Aaron is used as a mitigator. He is currently the only Dark mitigator in the game at this point of the game. Ivris is the anti-debuffer of the squad. Her UBB can also come into use as Afla Dilith can deal tons of damage with his ignore-Def buff active. Feeva is also a BB generating unit who can provide the 35% BC and HC drop rate buffs. Although, the HC drop rate doesn't help much, but the BC drop rate can help with the BB gauge momentum. Be careful in the phase where Afla Dilith summons Zurg. Focus all attacks on Zurg and only use BB/SBB when you need to reapply buffs, Kikuri's SBB, Aaron's mitigation, etc. Conclusion I made this more for players of all types! Are you a F2P? Have you been complaining to RNGesus about not having a mitigator? I hope this Squad Spotlight helps you with clearing Trial 006 and I wish you all luck and success in your attempts to clear Trial 006! Whether or not you are a F2P or P2P, there is always a way to win! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out Kite's Guides for Dummies! Category:Blog posts